


Chocolate

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Series: New Sith AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU of an AU?, Boys Behaving Badly, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fade to Black, Hormones, I Never Thought These Two Would Work, Inspired by a The 1975 song, Periods, Preview of a Later Fic, She's Not Much Better, Unique Tags, weird ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: Ezra needs a pair of hands, and Barriss is such a willing pair of hands. The best kidnapping ever.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Barriss Offee
Series: New Sith AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628290
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Well, long time no see. It's been a while, and there's good news on that front. I've been working tirelessly on the Galactic Size rewrite, and after crumpling up close to 90,000 words in frustration and starting over twice, changing to a new word processing suite, and moving 2,000 miles away, then moving another 1,000 miles away four months later, I'm happy to report that it's going through it's editing currently. It's not as long as the first, but it didn't need to be.
> 
> That said, there were some changes made, some Mary Sues cut out, and some other modifications to the cast that took it from being a rewrite to being it's own thing. Yog and I abandoned the rewrite angle entirely and decided that it was a Star Wars story, so let's write a Star Wars story.
> 
> The reason I bring this up here is because this is basically a preview. It's some content that I wanted to fit into the rewrite, but couldn't, so I'm publishing it separately. Namely, this isn't from the first one (It's working title is #Sithposting,) but it's sequel, which I'm already about 50,000 words into. Like I said, I've been hard at work.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this, because it was hella fun to write.

Yeah, we’re dressed in black, from head to toe  
We’ve got guns hidden under our petticoats  
We’re never gonna quit it  
We’re never gonna quit it, no

Barriss tapped her foot with her record player as she focused on these books. Luminara had been on her ass lately about this research, so she was gonna do the research, but that didn’t mean that she wanted to. If anything, she wanted to leave the temple for awhile. Her thoughts drifted to an orange jumper, a brown vest, dark blue hair, and she shook her head. That was a mistake that definitely didn’t need to happen, as fun as it’d be.

He was nice, sure, but he was a bad person, and Barriss had worked for a long time to cultivate her good girl image. She wondered what it was that had led her to him in the first place.Her type was pretty, blonde, pale, and innocent. A typical angel.

Ezra though? Tall-dark-and-handsome, drugs, crime, all of it. What was it that made all of that so appealing? Was it maybe the fact that he had given her the time when no one else did? He asked her questions that weren’t available in a book, asked about her, her habits, the way she did things? Was it that he called her pretty? She turned a little pink remembering that. It was so innocuous, and for crying out loud, they were looking at a dead body. She was upset and was just raging about her lack of love life, and it came up. No one wanted to be with the nerd. It was true.

‘I think you’re pretty.’

She clamped down hard after that. She didn’t know how to process that a boy might actually be attracted to her. Bookish, uptight, do-gooder Barriss Offee. He had to have been lying or looking for an easy lay. That was the only logical conclusion that someone like him would show interest in someone like her, but was that such a bad thing? Sex was sex, and it didn’t matter if it meant anything or not, she wasn’t exactly swimming in dick. She’d actually had a distinct lack of it in her four years of legal existence.

There was that too. The bigger roadblock. She was a virgin. Why did that bother her? Probably because none of her peers were. The Jedi Temple was as bad as the Galactic Olympics. You get a bunch of people together in a building, make them physically fit, teach them to love everyone and everything, and what did they expect to happen? There was just a mental thing there. She wanted her first time to be special, and that was fucking stupid too.

She stood, not getting any work done, and closed the book on Ancient Sith on her desk. This was pointless. With him in her head, nothing ever got done. Why did she have to be attracted to a disgustingly beautiful garbage angel? He even smelled like garbage half the time, and she couldn’t tell if it was the pot or the fact that he didn’t bathe. Did he bathe? She didn’t want to go down that road either, lest thoughts of him naked crossed her mind.

Dicks were gross. Like, she didn’t know about in practice, cause no one wanted to fuck the nerd, but in theory, they were a long fleshy and veiny appendage that had a myriad of effluvia that emitted from them, and judging by the books and magazines she read, and there were a lot of them tucked behind her shrine so Luminara wouldn’t find them, they weren’t even that aesthetically pleasing. They were weird. So what was it about them that when she thought about it got her craving male attention? Specifically his attention. It made no logical sense, and the only thing she could chalk it up to was evolution. Your brain had to convince you to have sex to carry on the species right? It was all that made sense.

She lit a few sticks of incense and tucked them into their spaces on her shrine. It was a marble dragon that she had saved her padawan pay to get, and her reminder. Yes, peace was an option, but never discount fighting. Sometimes, you had to fight to protect those that couldn’t protect themselves. She learned that lesson from Master Darach, which was the first masc creature that she had a crush on. He quashed that pretty quick, and it was embarrassing at the time, but she was actually thankful about it now looking back. He could have taken advantage of her, and she would have let him, and she would have hated herself and him for the rest of her life. A bucket of ice water was nothing in comparison. If anything, it brought them closer in a healthier way drawing that line.

She knelt in front of her shrine, trying to focus and meditate. Pushing everything out. It was hard to clear your mind when your body was raging at you for not being pregnant, and the cramps were just as bad as the random horny that she wanted nothing to do with. Focus, Barriss. Push out. Get out of your head. She breathed in the incense, and for a minute, thought she could smell him. He wore aftershave when she was certain he bathed. Something with citrus. It wasn’t strong, but it melded with his natural scent and flesh and it formed a unique picture in her mind. She snorted, imagining him coming down the hall, probably running from Luminara or something. He’d made it to her door, took a minute to compose himself, then pressed the button.

Her door slid open and she screamed, falling backwards and staring as Ezra did in fact walk into her room. He looked around and sniffed the air for a minute, then looked at her. “Did I interrupt something?”

“What are you doing here!?” She hissed at him, throwing the pillow she was meditating on at him. He pushed it away at the last minute, not the least bit concerned. “I could have been asleep or had no clothes on! Do you know how to knock!?”

“I mean, I do, but there’s not a lot of time. I need help with something and we need to go before Luminara gets here. Consider this a kidnapping.”

She blinked for a minute. “A… What did you do?”

“Nothing yet. Let’s go,” he said, turning and glancing out the door like he was waiting for something.

Barriss took a minute to process. Okay, so the hot boy was in her room at probably the worst possible time, and even worse, he was offering adventure. She was just craving this scenario, and it was like the Force itself was torturing her with this bastard. She shouldn’t go. She should tell him to soak his head and figure out what he was waiting for, but at the same time, it was him, and she was horny, and that was complicating a lot of her feelings and influencing a lot of her thoughts. She wasn’t even wearing her hijab since she was alone, and glanced at him, thankful he looked away. Did he know? She raised the hood on her robe to cover her hair.

“Sometime today, B,” he said, cutting into her thought process. She sighed. It beats sitting here reading. She grabbed her go bag and stood, stamping out the incense sticks, and headed out the door, turning towards the entry hall, but he grabbed her by the shoulder and started leading her in the other direction.

“Ezra, the door is the other way.”

“I don’t think the temple guards are gonna let me just walk out with you. I wasn’t kidding. This is basically a kidnapping.”

“What did you do?”

“Well, I told her I was taking you whether she liked it or not. What else do you think I did?”

“So you told her your plan?”

“I panicked. It wasn’t my finest moment, alright?”

“So where are you taking me?”

“Away from the big room where there are people looking for me, to start. Do you have a trash room?”

She blinked. “Yes? We have trash.”

“Good, where is it?”

“Down this hall and to the left. Why?”

“Cause no one looks in the trash.”

“How high are you?”

“Just enough. Let’s go,” he said, moving a little quicker.

A few hours later, he was digging them out of the back of the garbage truck. His plan had worked. They climbed into a dumpster, covered themselves with trash bags, and the droids took them right out and loaded them in the back of the truck without even checking. The only problem was the smell. Did he always do this? More importantly, did it always work?

“Alright, so far so good. From here, we jump out, get back to the starport, and leave.”

“They’re gonna be looking for me and probably have your ship locked down. Did you give that thought?”

“Nope. I make it up as I go.” He offered her his stupid hand, and she took it cause what else could she do? He had just convinced her to hide in trash. There was no torture, no Force persuasion, there wasn’t any persuasion at all. He just said his plan, and she went with it like a fool. What the hell was wrong with her?

“Why are you kidnapping me again?” She asked, grabbing the strap on her bag and hauling it out of the trash too. He walked over to the edge of the truck and looked over. He was so stupidly beautiful when he was thinking, and she was disgusted with herself.

“I have a guy coming for some merchandise and I need an extra set of hands.”

“So crime?”

“Yes. Crime.”

“And where are your usual cronies?”

“Zak’s still got a cast on his foot and Talon is running an errand for Maul,” he said, then took her hand. She felt fucking butterflies. “Get ready to jump.”

She got as ready as she could on the uneven footing that was a truck bed full of trash bags, and they jumped, hand in hand, landing on the sidewalk. The truck hummed away on it’s anti-grav, and she was thankful that Ezra had her hand cause she lost her balance when they hit the ground and almost landed on her face. He pulled her close and grabbed her to keep from falling, and she stared into his eyes for one spite filled moment and hated her reaction. They were deep mercurial pools of luminescent blue and some of the most beautiful eyes she had seen.  
“So far so good,” he said, and she snapped out of her thoughts and straightened, also trying to straighten her robes.

“These are not the clothes I would choose to wear for crime,” she said, “Nor do I think it prudent for a padawan to be an accessory to crime.”  
“You wouldn’t be here if you weren’t interested. I gave you a choice. Come on,” he said, still holding her hand, and started pulling her down the street. She wanted to yank her hand away from him, but he was so warm, and something about the skin on skin contact was making her brain misfire. He was a bastard, but she was into that.

They made it to the starport without any resistance, and he climbed on his ship, or was it Talon’s ship? Whatever, it was the Vornskr, and it was one of the fastest light freighters she had ever been on. They had spent a fair amount of money on it to make it serviceable, and aside from the .5 hyperdrive, the rooms were classy, the water was hot, there was a fully serviceable kitchen, and each passenger compartment could be locked down from the front for Ezra’s actually legal job of bounty hunting. Barriss went inside and into the room she normally stayed in, putting her bag down on the bed. Ezra went straight to the cockpit, sitting in the pilot’s chair, and his hands were flying over buttons, switches, and levers as he prepared for takeoff. She stepped out into the open area and watched the sky go from blue to black in the voidglass window as they burned atmosphere.

“So, when do you plan to tell me what we’re selling?”

“You don’t want to know. I need a person I trust to watch my back and that’s you.”

“So I’m here to provide backup.”

“And to make sure no one sneaks onto the Vornskr and steals the goods while I make the tradeoff. Or rather, to make sure no one sneaks onto the Vornskr and finds out there’s no goods to steal while I make the tradeoff.”

“Excuse me?” Barriss asked.

“Look B, this guy, his name is Azmorigan, has medical supplies that the people of Perialis desperately need. Azmorigan wants spice for them, and I don’t want to pay him spice, so I’m gonna tell him I have it, take the medical supplies, leave some empty crates at a dead-drop, and leave. We’ll never see him again.”

“How noble of you,” Barriss said with a roll of her eyes. “And what happens when this all goes sideways? I can’t use my lightsabers.”

“That’s what this is for,” Ezra said, holding up a blaster.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Why? Too uncivilized?”

“I’m either gonna get holes in me, or get beaten when I get back to the temple. This was a great idea,” Barriss said to herself.

“Hey, it’s not all bad. You get to hangout with me,” Ezra said.

She was really thankful that he wasn’t looking at her, because she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

“I’M GONNA SHOWER!” She said very loudly to convince herself more than anything, then stormed into her room. If she could have slammed the door, she would have. Stupid electronic doors. Stupid boys. Stupid altruism. She wasn’t really mad. She was just frustrated that once again, he came and turned her life upside down for the best reasons, and she just had to sit there and deal with it.

About an hour later, she had showered and stripped out of the nasty trash-smelling robes, so she felt a little better at least. She was standing in her underwear going through her bag and trying to decide what to wear planning for crime this time when there was a knock on the door.  
“You’re gonna have to wait a moment, sir,” she said, but deep down in that filthy part of her, she half hoped he’d open the door anyway. It’d make the undressing part of her favorite scenario much less awkward. There’s just no sexy way to take off Jedi robes.

“I just wanted to tell you that we were in hyperspace and getting close to the rendezvous coordinates,” he said through the door.

She rolled her eyes. It was crime, so it was definitely gonna need to be black for stealth reasons (not like she owned any other colors) and it needed to be practical. Her robes, while comfortable, were not practical. She found a pair of flowy black pants that she wore when Master Luminara insisted that Barriss join her during her yoga phase, and there was her training shirt when Master Darach drilled her in lightsaber combat. Those would work. She pulled them on, then reached up and put her hair into the messy bun she liked and stuck her sticks through it. Unbeknownst to most people, that was something Luminara taught her. Those sticks were steel, and while yes, they were blunted, they were a small surface area and could still puncture skin with enough force. After that, she pulled out a spare hijab, wrapping it around and hiding her hair. It almost defeated the purpose of the sticks, but people in this galaxy were stupid, and if they got close enough to take off her hijab, then they were in range of the sticks, was Luminara’s logic. It worked well with everything else she was wearing, and she walked out to see Ezra shirtless with a towel around his waist in the cockpit, flipping a few switches and checking the navigational charts.

She was pretty sure she was gonna have a nosebleed right there. He turned, with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, and winked, disappearing into his room. She just stood there, her brain a little fried, trying to process.

He had a great body. He was just muscled enough that he could fight in Ataru, but still soft enough to not be overly-muscled, and he had a little more hair than she thought he would. Underarm hair was expected, but the soft blue patch on his chest, and the soft blue trail under his navel was unexpected, and she was very interested in touching it all, all of the sudden. He also had a tattoo on his left breast. The dark side symbol that he and the rest of the Jensaarai adopted. He also looked good with the blue scruff on his chin. She didn’t know why he had this effect on her, but she wanted to melt, and was definitely experiencing a drip, which she was absolutely not okay with this close to doing crime. This boy was gonna be the death of her. But she had to ask, was he doing it on purpose? Did he know?

She didn’t like that idea at all, so decided to not acknowledge it, making her way to the front of the ship and pulling up the charts. Where were they even going? It looked like some shifty starport on Polis Massa. It’d be a great place to exchange medical supplies for drugs, but she had to wonder, what was the plan? There was no way this Azmorigan was gonna go for a dead drop. That’s not how criminals worked, and there was no way that he was gonna let Ezra have these medical supplies without verifying that Ezra had the spice. He wasn’t telling her everything, and she didn’t like that. It didn’t matter if he made it up as he went. This wasn’t something you couldn’t put forethought and planning into.

The door swished open and Ezra came out with clothes on, thank the Force, and sat down in the pilot’s chair. He grabbed a blaster and spun it on his finger, then offered it to her. “Ever used one before?”

“Yes. Master Darach added it to the curriculum when he became grandmaster.”

“Good man,” Ezra said, taking out another and holstering it at his hip. It looked different than hers and was definitely modified. She didn’t have a holster, so she made sure the safety was on, then tucked it into her waistband. She also made sure that her sabers were available in the pockets of her pants when all of this went south.

“So tell me the plan.”

“I told you the plan.”

“No, you told me the version that you gave Luminara. That’s not the plan.”

He sighed. “B, do you trust me?” He asked like she had just kicked his puppy or something.

“I mean, as much as I can trust a Sith lord,” she said, then hated herself. That was something Luminara would have said. “I’m sorry, that was mean. Yes, I trust you.”

“Good, cause I really need you to trust me,” he turned to her and grabbed her hands, squeezing them, and she turned a little brown from the blood rushing to her face. “I’m never going to let anything bad happen to you, okay?”

“E… Ezra…” she said, knowing that she was blushing like an idiot. He smiled, then let go of her hands. “We’re dropping out of hyperspace. Get ready. Meditate or whatever,” he said, flipping some switches, and the blue tunnel was replaced by the void, stars, and the asteroid belt that was the Polis Massan homeworld.

It wasn’t long before they were in the hangar, next to a cruiser. Barriss ran the plates. It was called the Merchant One, and was a Gozanti-class cruiser. Ezra stood, wiping at his nose, then offered Barriss his hand. She took it and he helped her up, and she was about to say something, but then Ezra’s mouth was on hers. She was shocked at first, but her brain eventually quit fighting her, and she melted into the kiss. He tasted like good weed, toothpaste, and she thought there was a faint trace of cigarettes. He pulled away, and it took her a minute to recover whatever mush she had called thoughts.

“Remember, I’ll never let anything happen to you,” he said again, then started down the ramp. She was pretty sure she was about to get shot at. That was the only thing that made sense for the behavior. They both stepped off the Vornskr, and there was a… red guy? She was pretty sure he was a species called Jablogian? Whatever he was, he even looked like scum.

“Azmorigan,” Ezra said, stepping forward. Barriss wasn’t far behind him.

“Mr. Bridger. I have the medical supplies you requested. Do you have my payment?” He asked, looking at Barriss with a disgusting expression. She was immediately on edge. She didn’t like the way he was looking at her.

“Here’s the credits,” Ezra said, withdrawing a box and passing them to Azmorigan. Azmorigan snorted then yelled at his henchman in Huttese, and they started bringing crates down from his cruiser and taking them to the Vornskr.

“I must admit, Mr. Bridger, I was certain that you’d try to doublecross me. These medical supplies aren’t cheap.”

“I have no reason to do that, Azmorigan. Besides, I can make triple their worth selling them. You’re the one losing out on the deal.”

“Yes, but how else would I get a padawan? And a nubile and pretty one at that?”

Ezra turned to Barriss, and she was immediately regretting this entire trip. “What?” She asked.

“You heard him. You’re his now.”

“I am no such thing,” she said, but Ezra grabbed her arm. She fought him, trying to get him to let her go, but he was surprisingly strong. The thought of taking his hands off with her lightsaber crossed her mind.

“Don’t fight. It’s just gonna make this harder,” he said, clamping down on her wrist in what was gonna leave a bruise. Azmorigan cackled.  
“Come on girl. I need a jedi trained bodyguard, and you’re the payment. Don’t you want these supplies to go to people that need them?”  
“Ezra!” She protested, but he drew his blaster and pointed it at her stomach. Her heart sank. This is what Luminara had been warning her about, and she fell for a pretty face. She felt like the biggest idiot in the world, but she did stop struggling. Would he actually shoot her? She took one last look in his eyes, and he winked. He winked at her. She immediately realized what was going on, and why he didn’t say anything on the ship. Her reaction needed to be genuine. She tried her best to look angry and jerked her hand away from him. “I’ll find you, shabhead,” she said angrily.

“Jedi don’t scare me. Have fun with that,” he said, then turned, walking back to the Vornskr, and checked on the progress of the loading. It was mostly done. Just a few more boxes.

“Don’t be too dejected, young lady. I have great plans for you, and your sacrifice is saving a planet. Isn’t it the Jedi dream to sacrifice yourself for a cause?” He asked, gesturing for one of his henchmen, who came over with binders.

The last of the crates were loaded, and Ezra turned. “Hey Azmorigan!” He yelled.

“Yes Mr. Bridger?”

“Jedi are unpredictable,” he said with a smile, and Barriss guessed that was her cue. She pulled the blaster from her hip, flicked off the safety, and fired into the henchman’s gut, and he dropped.

“Stop them!” Azmorigan yelled and dove behind a crate, pulling out his own little holdout blaster. Barriss took aim, dropping another of the guards, then also ducked behind a few crates. She looked over at Ezra. He was calm and collected, and he drew his own blaster, then popped up from his cover, firing two shots. They whined as they were released. Whatever gun he was using, it wasn’t a standard blaster, and when they hit the crates that the guards were using for cover, there was a flash and the crates moved a little. That blaster was made to punch through armor, and thick armor at that. She shuddered to think about what that would have done to her stomach had he accidentally fired it.  
The last thing Barriss wanted was to get caught in a firefight. They should be running onto the Vornskr and getting on board, right? Wasn’t that how this part goes?

“Hey B!” Ezra yelled over the din of gunfire, and she looked at him. He threw what looked like a marble towards her, and she pulled it to her with the Force, then put the earbud comlink in her ear.

“So, is this the part where we run?” She asked, then popped out from behind her crates, taking a few measured shots. She hit one of the guards, but it was on the arm, and he pointed his blaster rifle at her and shot back. She ducked back behind the crates as a shot sailed over her head.

“No. Azmorigan is scum. The Polis Massans have no doubt contacted the clones in the facility already. Once the clones get here, we run.”

“What?”

“I’m getting him arrested. You could have said no,” Ezra said then popped up, and the blaster whined again. The shot caught one of the guards in the chest, and he went flying backwards, which was impressive if you applied physics. He definitely had a magnetic accelerator on his firearm. She didn’t know what about his marksmanship was so hot but it was really distracting and this was the worst time possible to be having these problems.

“There’s a lot of them, Ezra!” Barriss said.

“Yeah, I hadn’t planned for that. Apparently he knows who I am.”

“You have a reputation?”

“More like a distinct lack of one. Most people that deal with me end up behind bars, but I offered him a lot of money, and when I added a padawan, he couldn’t say no.”

“Wait, he knows I’m a padawan,” Barriss said and dropped her gun, pulling out her sabers. She ignited them, and two bright blue blades were now in her hands. She leapt over the crates and dropped into her Jar’Kai Shien fighting style, deflecting all the shots that were coming in her direction. Unfortunately, this also made her the bigger target, and all the fire ended up focused on her. She heard Ezra curse on the comlink, and then he was also over the crates, igniting an orange doubleblade and rushing towards the crates where all the henchmen were. They screamed and scrambled for cover as he leapt over them, swinging his blade in an Ataru maneuver, and that left Azmorigan, who was running away from all of it towards the doors further into the facility. Barriss moved quickly, chasing him down, and when she reached him, kicked him in the small of the back and had a lightsaber pointed at his throat. He squealed like a Gamorrean and whimpered, and the gunfire stopped.

The doors opened and clones started filing out. “Everyone freeze! Drop your weapons!” Shouted one of them.

“Now we run,” Ezra said and took off making his way back to the Vornskr. The clones fired on him, but he deflected their shots. She noted that he was purposefully deflecting them away from the clones. Barriss ran after him, and Ezra was in the Vornskr by the time she got to the boarding ramp. She stood on the edge and deflected the shots back as the Vornskr lifted from the hangar then shot out. The last thing she did was pull the credit box to her with the Force, and she slammed the ramp closed before they exited the hangar. She then turned off her sabers and walked into the cockpit where Ezra was very quickly pressing buttons.

“Why are we running from the clones?” She asked.

“Because no matter our intentions, these medical supplies were still stolen. We have to get them to the planet quickly and not get them confiscated as evidence. That’s where we’re headed.”

Perialis, right?” She asked, trying to come down from the fight. The adrenaline was still coursing through her veins. There was nothing like the rush of getting shot at, and she was breathing heavily, with a stupid grin on her face, her head against the chair, and looking at him.

“Yeah. They don’t know we’re coming, and I’m not gonna tell them. There’s a refugee camp on the outskirts, and we’re gonna hover over, dump the boxes, then leave. The less they know, the better.”

“Not in the city?”

“No. The city officials are gonna make people pay for them, and these people are currently suffering from an outbreak of plague. This is all vaccines.”

“I hate you. You could have told me,” she said.

“I couldn’t. Your reaction needed to be genuine. I told you I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”

She stood, making her decision. Enough was enough. She went over and straddled him in his seat, much to his annoyance. “B, I can’t fly like this,” he said.

“Then I guess we’re going sublight for awhile,” she said and pressed her lips against him. He didn’t fight her, leaning back into the chair, and placing his hands on the small of her back.

When they got back to the temple, Luminara was furious. Ezra obviously didn’t come with Barriss, deciding that he probably wasn’t very wanted at the time. Luminara’s expletives were a little colorful, but after awhile, no one paid anymore attention. Barriss told the council what happened. All of it. Her complicitness, the shoot out, and where the medical supplies went. It was the last part that had sealed the deal. As unorthodox as it was, Ezra had done something that a Jedi would have, got a criminal arrested, and helped a ravaged world that had asked for Jedi intervention.

A few hours later, she was in the lunchroom, sitting with Ahsoka. “So, you just let him kidnap you?” She asked.

“I’ve been having dreams about him kidnapping me. Of course I did. Ezra has a good heart and good intentions, no matter what the traditionalists think. This is the third time he’s proven to do the right thing. The Jensaarai aren’t evil. They do the same things we do. They just don’t care what methods they have to use to achieve the goal. It makes me want to join them.”

“I just heard Master Ulundi’s aneurysm. You may want to keep that to yourself,” Ahsoka said, pushing some of her food around. “You know I gotta ask.”

“Ask what?”

“What’s he like naked?”

Barriss snorted. “I don’t know. I didn’t get his pants off.”

“Why in the twin suns wouldn’t you hit that if you had the opportunity, Barriss Offee?” Ahsoka asked, almost offended.

“I just… didn’t,” she said, shrugging. “I sat in his lap and made out with him for awhile, took his shirt off and left a few marks, but I guess that was good enough for me. I didn’t need sex to make me happy.”

“You make no sense,” Ahsoka said.

“Sure I do, but maybe not to you. I know that I’ll see him again, and I know that he’ll do something dumb again, and I know that some day, we’ll have sex. I’m okay waiting for that and drawing out whatever nebulous thing that we have right now, if we even have anything. He’s the kind of guy, the journey is more fun than the destination.”

Ahsoka shook her head. “Do you love him or something?”

“No. I don’t love him, and he doesn’t love me. He has people to love. I think it’s more like a forbidden fruit thing. He’s Sith, and I’m Jedi, and we mesh in such a way that when sparks fly, they’re hot and bright.”

Ahsoka sighed, but Barriss smiled. Ahsoka didn’t get it, but the feel of his mouth on hers was something that she was going to catalog away for those lonely nights. He was definitely worth shamefully dreaming about, but maybe the shame wasn’t necessary after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, hit that Kudos button if you enjoyed it. It let's me know what I should write more of and what I should stay away from. If you liked something in particular, like an aspect or a character angle, let me know in the comments!


End file.
